Le Centreauxmages
by Elea
Summary: Harry et ses amis peuvent enfin visité le centreauxmages.


Le Centreauxmages  
  
Harry et ses amis, Ron et Hermione venaient de commencer leur quatrième année à la plus  
grande école de sorcellerie: Poudlard. L'année dernière, les élèves de troisième année  
étaient autorisés à visité le Pré au lard, un village qui ne comptait que des sorciers. Mais  
cette année, l'aventure serait encore plus excitante, car personne n'avait besoin  
d'autorisation quelconque pour visiter le centreauxmages. C'était la première fois que ce  
voyage pouvait avoir lieu et les cinquième, sixième et septième années étaient très jaloux et  
déçus qu'ils n'aient pas pu y aller lors de leur quatrième année. Par contre, ceux qui en  
avaient le droit pourrait ainsi discuter et échanger avec les plus jeunes mages n'ayant  
jamais existé.  
  
Ron et Hermione était plutôt stimuler à cette idée, mais ce ne fût pas le cas pour Harry, car  
il ignorait complètement ce qu'était les mages et ce qu'ils avaient de plus que les sorciers.  
  
- Le mages sont des sorciers comme nous tous, Harry. La seule différence c'est qu'ils sont  
un peu plus de pouvoir, ils sont meilleurs pour les contrôler et n'ont pas besoin de  
baguette magique pour faire de la magie, expliqua Hermione. Ils utilisent de la poudreàsel.  
C'est de la poudre magique qui se renouvèlent à chaque fois qu'ils en prennent un peu.   
  
- Oui tout ça c'est bien beau, ma chère Hermione, mais tu as oublié quelque chose  
d'essentiel, dit Ron en la regardant d'un air décourager. Harry intrigué, regardait son  
meilleur ami en attendant des explications.  
  
- Leur bataille, Harry, tu devrais les voir se battre, dit Ron avec un regard impressionné.  
  
- Ils se battent? demanda Harry déconcerté.  
  
- Oui bien sur. Ils se battent entre eux pour se pratiquer si jamais Vous-Savez-Qui revient.  
Bien sur depuis qu'il a disparu, ils ont eu du temps pour se préparer, ils étudient avec les  
meilleurs Mages de monde, chuchota Ron.   
  
- Ca suffit Ron, intervient Hermione, choqué qu'il ai abordé ce sujet. Les mages ne sont  
pas là que pour se battrent tu sais. Ils peuvent nous apprendre des tonnes de choses si ont  
les écoutent attentivement. Leur cerveau sont comme des centaines de livres, c'est  
incroyable.  
  
- Eh bien, Hermione, on sait maintenant pourquoi ils t'attirent, répliqua Ron,  
apparemment fâché. Hermione, vexée, se leva et parti vers les dortoirs sans se retourné.  
  
Harry et Ron, stupéfait, restèrent là sans dire un mot.   
  
****  
  
  
  
Le soir venu, après le souper, tous les élèves de quatrième année à Poudlard étaient réunis  
dans la grande salle à la demande de Albus Dumbledore, le directeur qui se leva enfin pour  
dire quelques mots.   
  
- Mes chers élèvent, ça fait maintenant un semaine que les cours ont repris et j'espère que  
vous travaillez bien. Comme vous le savez, pour la première fois dans l'histoire de  
Poudlard, vous êtes invités au Centreauxmages, demain. On entendirent a ce moment de  
fort applaudissement.   
  
- Bien, bien, comme je vois, cela plait à tout le monde, rajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.  
Le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Rogue et moi-même vous accompagneront a cette  
petite rencontre.  
  
A la grande déception de tous les élèves de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Pouffsoufle et surtout  
de Harry (en parlant bien sur du professeur Rogue) .   
  
- Lorsque vous retournerez dans votre salle commune, continua le directeur, les préfets  
vous remeteront deux rouleaux de parchemin sur lequel il y est inscrit tout ce que vous  
devez respecter en sortant d'ici et sur l'autre le déroulement de la journée. Vous devrez  
ensuite signer le premier parchemin et le remettre à votre préfets en chef le plus vite  
possible. Tout le monde regarda Percy qui bomba son torse pour que tout le monde voit  
bien son insigne. Il était assis au fond de la salle avec les autres préfets.   
  
Harry regarda Ron et ils se mirent à rire en voyant Percy. Le directeur renvoya tout le  
monde dans leur salle commune en leur souhaitant une très bonne nuit.  
  
****  
  
De retour dans leur salle commune, les élèves de Gryffondor se précipitent tous sur les  
préfets, qui les attendaient pour leur donner le fameux parchemin. Harry, ayant reçu le  
tien, alla s'assir sur un confortable divan près du feu et le déroula. Hermione et Ron l'ayant  
rejoint quelques secondes plus tard.  
  
  
  
Cher amis,  
Je suis très heureux d'avoir la chance de vous amener au Centreauxmages.  
Pour commencer, j'ai pu discuter avec Monsieur Charmel, qui dirige cette école, et on a  
conclu de vous faire rencontrez les meilleurs élèves de cette école. Le centreauxmages  
compte 30 élèvent et chacun de vous allez en rencontrer deux. Le professeur McGonagall a  
apporter le choixpeau magique dernièrement et les huit élèves l'ont essayer. D'après leur  
caractéristique et leur comportement, le choixpeau a pu les assimiler avec une de quatre  
maisons. J'espère que vous serez respectueux envers ces bonnes personnes. Je permet a  
tous les élèves d'apporter leur propre baguette magique. vous pouvez aussi vous apportez  
de l'argent puisque les mages vous feront visiter le centreauxmarchés. Il est interdit  
d'apporter vos animaux: Hibou, rat, chat, crapaud. J'espère que vous respecterez bien ces  
règlements sinon au retour vous aurez droit a une retenu.  
  
Avec mes sentiments les plus distingués, Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard.   
  
Veuillez apposer votre signature ici si vous consentez à respecter tout ce qui vient de ce dire.   
  
Harry déroula le deuxième parchemin et se remit à lire.  
  
Voici le déroulement de la journée:  
  
8:00 - Déjeuner a la grande salle  
  
8:45 - Départ a partir du Poudlard Express (ne soyez pas en retard)  
  
9:45 - Arrivé au Centreauxmages.  
  
10:00 - Goûter dans la salle principale.  
  
10:20 - Arrivée des Mages et petites démonstrations de leurs pouvoirs.  
  
10:40 - Les élèvent de Poudlard pourront discuter avec les mages qui leur seront assigné.  
  
11:30 - Visite des lieux.  
  
13:00 - Dîner dans la tour des chercheurs.   
  
14:00 - Visite du centreauxmarchés.  
  
16:00 - Démonstration de combat entre les mages. (en combattant, les mages reçoivent des  
points et ces point iront a la maison avec qui ils sont assignés.)   
  
18:00 - Souper suivi d'une petite fête.  
  
21:00 - Départ a bord du Poudlard Express  
  
  
  
Harry roula les deux parchemin et regarda en direction de Ron et Hermione. Tous les trois  
prirent une plume avec de l'encre et signa leur noms. Les deux garçons souriaient a plein  
dent, mais pas Hermione.  
  
- J'ai déjà hâte d'y être, dit Harry.  
  
- Oui moi aussi, ça va être très excitant, continua Ron.  
  
- Ils ont même pas penser a nous faire visiter leur bibliothèque. D'après ce que j'ai entendu  
c'est la plus gigantesque, dit Hermione, apparemment très déçue.  
  
- Mais Hermione, ce n'est pas toi qui disait que chaque mage avait comme une centaine de  
livres dans leur tête, dit Ron, voulant l'agacer. Ron et Harry éclata de rire.  
  
- Je ne trouve pas sa drôle, dit Hermione juste avant de se lever et de partir dans la  
direction de Percy pour lui donner le parchemin et ensuite de se diriger vers des dortoirs  
pour fille.   
  
- C'est la deuxième fois qu'elle nous fait ça aujourd'hui, ce qu'elle est susceptible cette fille,  
ajouta Ron.   
  
Harry et Ron décidèrent qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Ils partirent donner leur  
parchemin au frère de Ron et s'en allèrent en direction de leur dortoir et se couchèrent  
directement sans même prononcer un mot. Chacun avait besoin de sommeil, cette journée  
au Centreauxmages s'annonçait très chargé. 


End file.
